


A moment in their perspective

by Openspace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Openspace/pseuds/Openspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat both realizing (subtlety) their developing crush on one another at different times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written 3 months ago, a couple of days before the finale update.

A chill went down Dave's back that made him shiver.

"Eeeruuagh"

It was a normal day on the meteor. Respectfully Dave decided to spend his time with Karkat. It was common now, one day they had just became close. Dave doesn't remember when this happened, it was a blur from when they were two strangers who bickered to holding hands with the Mayor and watching movies together.

Dave looked towards Karkat, who was laying lazily on the couch. He wondered if he felt chilly too. It was Dave who was sitting up, well slightly anyways.

It was actually a bit of a slouch.

He had his arm resting on the side, his left leg tucked under his right. He thought about how it would be before they gotten so close. Dave would have been the one laying all over like a slob to anger the uptight, patient lacking troll.

Dave's neutral expression suddenly lit up. His lips slowly curled up into a smile at the thought. It was Karkat's emotional personality he used to dislike, when they were young he remembered thinking it clashed with his cool attitude too much. He thought it was embarrassing, and it was because Karkat was so unapologetic about it that it irritated him so.

Now, that part that Dave had once disliked, he actually found it quite endearing coming from Karkat.

Dave shifted uncomfortably as that thought popped into his head, and yet his eyes were still locked on Karkat. He felt weird himself he would ever use that kind of word towards his friend.

Sigh.

He takes his hand and brushes it through his hair. Eyes half lidded he becomes unaware of everything around him and pays close attention to the troll laying beside him.

Karkat has his head resting on his right fist. While his left arm is draped over his side, hand resting on his lower thigh. His legs are curled up a bit, his left leg on top of the right and his left foot under his right.

Karkat looked like that cute girl on the poster of The Breakfast Club.

Karkat... Was cute?

Dave's brows forward as he frowned. What was he thinking?

Karkat breathed in a bit, head tilted, and eyes rolling back

"CHU!" He sneezed.

He couldn't help but grin. For someone who was so loud he had... An adorable sneeze.

"Heh"

Karkat shifted himself and turned his head towards dave.

"What?" He asks.

Dave feels butterflies in his stomach now. A fluttering that's making him anxious. He starts snickering now. He can't help it. He starts full blown laughing.

Karkat raises his brows now. He's puzzled at Dave's sudden laughing fit. He turns to his back and pushes himself up, he leans against the side of the couch still with a look of curiosity on his face.

Dave doesn't know what's wrong with himself, his stomach knots and while he can't stop his laughing it hurts and he starts to tear up. Karkat notices his face getting red and he quickly gets on his knees and scoots over in Dave's direction.

Dave stops laughing instantly as he feels a hand on his shoulder. His head spins quickly to his right and his friend is so close now.

"Dave... Are you okay?"

He tenses up at karkat's gaze. He can't speak, he can't breathe. It's something about his eyes, they're big, round, and filled with kindness. It almost feels like they're burning onto his skin. 

He glad he wore shades, even with them on he felt vulnerable to that stare. He ponders about what it would be like if they weren't on.

He puts a finger under his glasses and wipes a tear out of his eye.

He shivers again. Fuck a cold sweat, he feels kind of gross now. He could use a shower to calm down.

"Yeah... I'm good" he responds.

He feels the hand on his shoulder gently rub him, to comfort him. He quickly looks down feeling his cheeks warm up.

"Uh sleep deprived I guess" he needs a way out.

Karkat perks up

"Why don't we take a nap? I was ready to doze off anyways, too many fucking movies, my eyes sting."

Quickly Dave pulls his hood on. He then takes his cape and rolls himself into it.

"A burrito" he says and falls back into the couch and curls up.

Wow that was fucking lame.

"Ha it's cold, huh?" Karkat says as he lays back down.

They are together, lying in different directions but still on the same couch. Dave is feeling daring.

"My feet are cold" he says. Then proceeds to move his legs against Karkat's.

"Ugh fuck you" he gets in response. Their legs intwine.

He smiles. It feels nice, he doesn't know why but he likes the feeling of their legs touching. It's almost like cuddling, or spooning. However not really there.

His eyes close as he feels at ease. He's never felt this safe, he's never not felt alone.

He can't remember feeling this happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this a day after the first chapter.

Being Godtier must be amazing. Sure you have to die but at least you get some comfy pajamas and super powers in the process.

Karkat watched as Rose floated up to the top of the book shelf. Kanaya beamed up at her. Rose was getting a book that she couldn't reach. Kanaya was taller than Rose but wasn't tall enough to reach that spot. Thank goodness for Rose's power of flight.

Rose comes back down and uses both of her hands to give it to Kanaya. Their hands brush against one another and Kanaya starts to beam even brighter. Rose gives a flirty smile and brushes her hair back behind her ear.

Karkat and Kanaya never really talked about her relationship with Rose. Although he could see for himself just how much they liked each other. He knew it was none of his business but he wondered if Kanaya ever reminisced about her old, red flushed feelings for her moirail. They talked briefly about it, in which Kanaya said she was dropping those unnecessary feelings.

Still, he wondered if she ever thought about it. Vriska was with them but she was with Terezi now. Although Terezi wanted to kill Vriska at first to save the rest of them, they soon found themselves to be pale for each other. It was interesting, Vriska being there with them proved to be a good thing. Her presence actually helped the group a lot.

And yet...

Karkat felt lonely.

He stood in the same spot, eyes still locked on Kanaya and Rose. He started to space out. He thought about how many trolls were left.

Five.

Five out of twelve trolls were on the meteor, maybe even four? He hadn't seen Gamzee in a long time. The last he heard about him, Gamzee was trying to get Terezi to reciprocate his black feelings.

Then there was his best friend. Sollux. He was gone, he was dead? Half dead? Died but came back to life? A half ghost. It's complicated but, he missed him too. Sollux deserved to be happy though, Karkat thought, and his happiness is being right beside Aradia.

It wasn't like he was alone alone. There was still Kanaya, Terezi, and Vriska. Sometimes they would all sit at the table, they would chat and eat together. Yet for the most part the girls went off in pairs by themselves.

An arm wrapped itself around Karkat's shoulder.

"Hey? You okay?"

Karkat turned his head to look at the person. He couldn't see his eyes because of those stupid fucking shades but he knew Dave was genuinely concerned.

"I... Yeah"

"Don't lie" He frowned.

Karkat gave an annoyed sigh and folded his arms. "Fuck I'm fine, okay? I just..."

Dave stood up straight now, taking his arm off of Karkat and putting his hands in his pockets. He looked down at the troll.

He hated how Dave paid close attention to him. When he spoke he noticed Dave would adjust himself accordingly to let Karkat know he was listening.

Dave made him feel like the center of the universe.

Or universes.

He smiles at the thought, his companion is still staring at him.

He starts to stutter.

"I-i was thinking... About about flyinggggfuck fuck fucking" karkat slaps his hand against his face.

Dave is a bit surprised at the response. "Flying, huh?" He runs his fingers through his hair. He looks over to Rose and Kanaya.

He's embarrassed, his face burning red at his stupid cliche ass response. Why the fuck did he say that? What a fucking dumbass, Strider is probably thinking of a smart ass remark right this instance to take a jab at him.

Instead Dave turns his head back at Karkat and grins, showing his stupid perfect teeth. He wiggles his eyebrows. He seems so smug and yet it's making Karkat feel a bit weak in the knees.

He reaches for his hand. Karkat feels their fingers intertwine. He feels his heart beating a bit faster than the regular rate. He feels nervous as they lock hands perfectly. Dave starts walking, gesturing him to follow his steps. He does so. The blonde picks up his pace, he's jogging now making Karkat follow.

What the fuck? What are they even running for.  
\----------------------------------

"Huff huff" karkat pants, he's bent over, hands on knees, feeling worn out. They're both standing on a giant rock,... mountain? It look like that one in the lion king, Karkat thinks.

"uffave whauff the fucuf" He's going to cough up his insides.

Dave points to the horizon. "We're gonna fly" he tells him.

"That's the most idiotic thing you've suggested" catching his breath. He looks at him, he can tell he's being serious.

"How are /WE/ going to fly? You can, but I sure as fuck can't."

Dave starts stretching now. He uses his arms to push his back forward and his head back.

"Fuck man, think. You're going to ride me" he points his thumb at himself.

"What?" Karkat tilts his head to the side and laughs a little.

Dave shoots his hands up into the air to protest "NO what the fuck I, you know... Fucking" he's losing his cool. He sighs and takes in a deep breath.

"I'm going to carry you" and the troll pouts. 

"Do you even know how heavy I am?"

"No but I can do it, trust me." He sighs and looks up into the sky. "You took me into a bubble for this shit?"

Dave turns his back on Karkat now. He kicks at a few pebbles. Wow he really sucks at this.

"You better not fucking drop me" he says walking over to Dave. He trusts him but can he really carry him? He's a lot... Rounder. Sure Karkat was one of the shorter trolls but he was also on the chubbier side. He felt insecure about it when it actually popped into his mind. Fucking shit, all he needed was a comment about heavy he was.

"So what? Are you going to carry me like a fucking princess or something?"

"YOU would like that, huh?"

They stood in silence for a moment. Dave put a finger to his mouth and actually thought about it. It shocked Karkat a bit, he folded his arms and gave a smirk.

"No" Dave put his hands up. Suddenly he turned his back to Karkat once again. He leaned down and sat on one knee, his hand resting on the other.

"Wrap yourself around me"

"What do you mean"

"Goddamn Karkat do I gotta spell this shit out to you? Wrap your arms around my neck and your legs around my torso, jesus christ." He turns his head away from him. Is he nervous? Sometimes he wish he could see Dave's expression behind his shades.

Karkat shifted and got closer to Dave. He sighed and pulled a chunk of his hair. The two hands place themselves onto the blondes shoulders. They tense up and he rubs them gently, he can hear his friend breathing. Goddamnit he sighs and slowly starts to lay onto the humans back.

He puts his arms around his neck and begins to take his left leg to put around the others leg.

"Man this is taking too long" the knight shoots up quickly startling the one leaning on his back. 

His legs are spread apart and he's shaking a bit. Karkat feels a tight grip on his thighs.

"What the fuck Vantas" oh no here comes a comment.

"WHAT!?" he squeezes his arms wrapped around his neck.

"Can you actually cling to my body so I can carry you properly? I don't give a shit if you press your lower body onto me. Unless you think I have some sort of disease." He notices he is barely touching Dave's back, only his chest. The posture is ridiculous and he's holding karkat up by his legs.

"OH" and Dave hops the troll closer to him.

Now his hands are resting on Karkat's ass. He tightens his legs around his torso.

"Copping a nice feel there, Strider?" He tried to make the remark to embarrass him, but he made himself blush instead.

"Maannn fuck you." He jogs a few steps back and makes a sudden halt making Karkat's head jerk forward. He thought his eyes were going to fall out.

"YOU COULD BE A LITTLE MORE CAREFUL ASSHAT" he started to laugh when he heard that comment.

Dave shot forward, running faster than Karkat could ever manage, when they got to the edge Dave jotted down and then out, his feet were finally off that rock. 

There wasn't a sunset or a beautiful ray of colors filling the sky. They didn't mind. It was a perfect, clear, blue sky. It was bright out and there was a warm breeze. Dave wasn't necessarily flying, more like floating in one spot, really high off the ground.

Karkat looked down a bit, tightening his hold on Dave.

"I got you, don't worry" a response to Karkat's psychical reaction.

Their hair was blowing back, Karkat stared hard at the back of Dave's head. He liked the structure, and the way his hair was... It was...

"Why are you doing this? What made you bring me here?"

There was a pause before Dave spoke, he had the answer but was holding back almost as if he thought it was a bad idea to say it.

His head turned slightly toward Karkat "I don't know man, I wanted to make you happy."

His face lit up with surprise, his mouth hung open slightly. Instead of saying something the troll closed it, and nodded with a smile.

They were floating down now. Below them was a field of tall grass and some trees. It was beautiful and homely. It would be nice if they could all live in a place like this one day. Karkat grinned happily thinking about this. As they made their way down there he snuggled into Dave and buried his head into his neck carefully, making sure he wouldn't poke him with his horn.

Dave glanced over his shoulder with a soft smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Dave to seem as dorky as fucking possible.


End file.
